Cute'
by Ciperus Rotundus
Summary: Menurut yesung, donghae itu "cute".? This YeHae fanfic...


Author:Ciperus Rotundus

Title:'Cute'

Pairing:YeHae (Yesung and Donghae)

Cast:-Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

-Lee Donghae

Rated:T

Genre:Boys Love,Drama

Warning:ini fanfic **Boys Love** jadi disini Yesung is SEME! and Donghae is UKE! jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini,sebaiknya jangan diBACA!saya tidak mau ada bashing pairing oke! Saya sudah meWARNING ya bagi yang kagak suka YEHAE apalagi uke-HAE please jangan Bashing Pairing!

Disclaimer:fanfic ini murni dari fikiran saya para cast hanya milik Tuhan,keluarganya serta para fans

NO BASHING!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong Woon tapi teman-temanku sering memanggilku Yesung, aku ini seorang penyanyi cafe disebuah cafe dikawasan Gangnam.

Kalian tahu akhir-akhir ini aku sering memperhatikan seorang _namja_ yang berpostur yah~ terlihat kurang tinggi..oke,tetapi coba lihat ketika dia tersenyum kenapa begitu manis sekali ya?... baiklah,aku menghayal terlalu tinggi tentang senyumannya.

Yang kutahu dari temanku yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dicafe ini,dia ternyata seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni di Universitas Dongguk , jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia itu begitu mempesona ketika sedang melakukan _dance_ dan satu hal lagi yang kutahu nama _namja_ tersebut Lee Donghae,terdengar sedikit anehkah tapi tidak apa-apa dia tetap terlihat begitu mempesona dimataku.

Anggaplah aku ini gila karena mengagumi seorang lelaki yang baru kulihat hanya beberapa minggu, yang tidak diduga-duga ia adalah pengunjung tetap cafe ini.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_,sudah selesai melamunnya." Yesung tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika namja berkulit pucat itu menepuk bahunya.

"ah~ aku melamun lagi?." Yesung menoleh dan terlihat sedikit kikuk.

"Yak! Tentu saja kau melamun bodoh!" sembur Cho Kyuhyun.

Kebiasaanku akhir-akhir ini yah~ melamun,hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja karena fikiranku selalu tertuju kepada Lee Donghae.

Dan temanku tadi Cho Kyuhyun selalu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Lee Donghae,walaupun perkataannya terkadang pedas tapi Kyuhyun begitu baik.

Satu lagi yang baru kutahu ternyata temanku Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah pacar dari Lee Sungmin _namja_ manis yang tak lain adalah teman Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

"sssttt,Hae-ah kau lihat namja berkepala besar yang disana kenapa dia selalu melihat kearah meja kita dan selalu memperhatikanmu" bisik _namja_ aegyo yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"ah~ aku baru sadar _Hyung_,_namja_ yang mana yang _Hyung_ maksud?."

Donghae terlihat mengikuti arah pandang Lee Sungmin dan reaksinya Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar ketika aku mulai bernyanyi pandanganku sedikit tertuju kearah Lee Donghae,mata sipitku ini menantap tajam kearah Lee Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap balik tepat kearah mata Yesung.

Yesung sedikit terkejut ternyata Donghae membalas menatap matanya dan...

Ketika Yesung selesai dengan pertunjukannya,Donghae tersenyum manis kearah Yesung.

DEG

"ya Tuhan,dia tersenyum kearahku"batin Yesung.

Setelah selesai menyanyi,tiba-tiba Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan menyeret Donghae ikut serta menghampiri Yesung.

"Hey,kau yang bernama Yesungkan"teriak Sungmin.

"yak jangan berteriak begitu Hyung,tak enak dengan pengunjung yang lainnya."bisik Donghae.

"biarkan saja hae,oh iya Yesung~ssi suaramu sungguh indah dan temanku ini sangat mengagumi suara _Bariton_mu yang indah itu." Ungkap Sungmin.

"perkenalkan dirimu hae"bisik Sungmin.

"ah~iya perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae"ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"oh~ iya namaku Kim Jong Woon tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung"

Yah akhirnya aku bisa berjabat tangan dengannya dan bisa berkenalan secara langsung dengannya entah kenapa jantungku rasanya berdebar...

.

.

.

.

_**Kau terlihat 'cute' ketika berbicara...**_

_**Kau terlihat 'cute' ketika kau merajuk...**_

_**Kau terlihat 'cute' ketika kau tersenyum...**_

_**Owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

terimakasih ya,kalau ada Reader yang berkenan membaca fanfic yang singkat dan abal-abal dari saya.

ini fanfic terinspirasi dari salah satu Fakta YeHae ini dia factnya: Menurut yesung, donghae itu "cute". Kalo hae ngomong/lagi nakal/ngambek, donghae keliatan cute dimata yesung.

Brothershipnya wkwkwk

oke,ditunggu Reviewnya...


End file.
